Christmas Stories
Christmas Stories is the sixth and final episode of the second season of the Troublemakers reboot. It follows what the Troublemakers did during the winter recess, focusing on the three central couples (Allison+Spencer, Erik+Delilah, and Paige+Owen). The episode was released on January 9th, 2014. Synopsis What are the Troublemakers up to during Winter Break? Plot The episode began with The Troublemakers gathered for their last detention of the year before the winter break! Ms. Lee first threatened the kids with one final task tricking them into thinking it was another crazy, impossible one, but all she ordered for them to do is eat cookies and enjoy their last detention of the year. Some of gang thought she was being sarcastic but Kimi told them that she must be serious, which she in fact was! Ms. Lee wanted to prove to people that she actually did have a softer side to her. She claimed that they doubted the Troublemakers program but she proved them wrong, and they were actually great to work with. Ms. Lee then leaves to the room to go to her office. Everybody agreed that a break sounds good. Kimi then noticed Owen and Paige giving a flirty glance to one another and she asked Paige if they made up. Paige agreed to tell her what's happening but first got her to admit that she could go crazy when it comes to relationship gossip. Paige told her that they're working things out, and she'll probably let her know when anything else happens. Paige told her that she's nervous about a gift. Kimi told her that a gift exchange for them is huge. Kimi then overheard Spencer chatting with Allison. Allison told him that for the break, she would be going to the mall along with her sister, Amanda. Kimi then stepped in and told her that she and Spencer are coming as well. She then brought Spencer to the side and reminded him that this would be the perfect time to get her alone since she would distract Amanda. The two then confirmed to Allison they would be there. Kimi then noticed Erik fussing around with his hair. Erik was trying to make sure he looked the best for his first date with Delilah that night. Erik told her the date would be at a colonial living place. Kimi then warned him that it was a bad idea and he should instead take her to a more memorable place like a club, or a fancy restaurant. Erik eventually agreed even though it wasn't necessarily his style. Erik's Holi-date Synopsis: Can Erik make his first date with Delilah one to remember? That night Erik lead Delilah through a crowded shopping center. Delilah told him that she was excited but Erik told her that the date has already began. Erik told her he wanted to take her shopping to the most fancy boutiques in town, and Kimi said they're all here at the mall they were at. Delilah asked if it was because of what she was wearing but Erik told her he thought it sounded fun and she admitted that it is kind of fun seeing what fancy people would wear. The two then laughed at some ridiculous looking high-heels but the clerk gave them an arrogant look which made Delilah want to leave the mall. The two then go to a fancy restaurant called Chez Frou Frou. After looking at the menu, Delilah suggested that he boyfriend should order for them since she barely even knew how to pronounce the names of the fancy french food and she's used to more comfort food. The waiter came over and Erik asked for fried chicken. The waiter was shocked but still gave it to them. The couple started to eat it when they received glances from others in the restaurant, making Delilah once again uncomfortable, so they left. The two then step into the club. Delilah felt out of place and wasn't sure how to dance to the music which sounded like a broken robot to her. He suggested to do whatever so the two just did a silly two-step dance. However it caused the crowd to snicker at them making Delilah uncomfortable. Delilah told Erik that this wasn't her kind of place. Erik was confused since he believed it was supposed to be everybody's kind of place. This caused Delilah to run outside. Erik found her sitting on a curb. Delilah told him that she liked him because she thought he was different from everybody else but now she thinks she wrong. Erik told her that he wanted a good first impression but he was afraid that she wouldn't like his original idea. Delilah said she liked since he was himself and he shouldn't take her to some trendy spot to impress her. After that the couple head to the Colonial Simmonsburg. They enjoy themselves by going through the old fashioned town and eat a food called Garb which was commonly eaten in the 1700's. As the evening goes by Delilah and Erik dance together and Delilah says she never remembered having this much fun. They kiss as fireworks burst through the sky as Delilah calls this the best date she's ever been on! It Takes A Village Synopsis: Will Spencer and Allison ever have a magic moment alone? The following day at the mall, Spencer and Kimi walk through the plaza with many shoppers surrounding them. Kimi first reminds Spencer of the plan to chat with Allison as she would take care of Amanda. The two find the Applebee sisters and greet them! Amanda claims that it is so wonderful but her younger sister be's more realistic wondering why an elf would live in a gingerbread structure that would freeze at these temperatures. They continued to debate until Kimi interrupted to distract Amanda. Amanda surpised her with her intellegent animal facts but still came along leaving Spencer and Allison alone. Spencer offers for them to get some hot chocalate with pepermint impressing Allison since it is her favorite and he remembered. Spencer then mentioned how her sister is so into the holiday things but when asked, Allison tells him that she was never really into it. Spencer then reminded her of all the fun holiday traditions and she supposed it in fact is fun if it is with the right people. They were then cut off by Amanda running back to ask for sal (raindeer's additction). Allison reminded her sister to be more realsitic but takes her sister to see the fake gingerbread house displays. Kimi appologizes for not keeping her away long enough but claimed that she was hard to catch up with. The gang then goes to Sugar Blum Street where the elves are. Kimi then distracts Amanda again to see polar bears leaving Spencer and Allison together once again. Spencer then takes Allison to Mrs. Claus's gingerbread cottage after getting past security. Allison is unsure about going at first since she may get in trouble but Kimi convinces her that it's safe and the three go inside. Kimi then attempts to leave in order for them to have time to themselves but the doors wouldn't open since it's not meant to be a fully functioning house or a fully functioning door. Then a voice on the intercome announces that the mall would close in a few minutes. The three then try to bang the door open but it wouldn't budge. Spencer then gets an idea and begins to get out by pushing, raising, and lifting and they escape. They come out to see the mall deserted. Amanda then finds them and tells them that she was patiently waiting to see if the polar bears would blink but they never did. Allison then suggested that people may have seen her as a statue and although Amanda thinks that would be silly she did say a janitor brush her sholder with a duster. Kimi then once again tries to seperate them but Amanda suggests for them to stay the night. They then throw around the aritifcial snow and decorate/re-decorate their surroundings. After hours of laughter and stories the group evntually falls asleep. The next morning Spencer wakes up to find Allison resting her head on his shoulder. Allison then wakes up and Spencer asked how she likes her first visit to Santa's Village. Allison says she had a great time and although she still thinks some traditions are silly, it was fun since she was with the right people. Allison then points out to a mistletoe, another holiday tradition. Allison then gives Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek ending the fun day with their romance budding! Give and Take Synopsis: Can Paige and Owen find the perfect gifts for each other? Later that day at the mall, Paige and Owen were sitting in Grandma Betty's car. Owen couldnt take his truck since he had a damaged carburetor. Owen still thinks that car still has "personailty... and cargo space!" Paige said she had textbooks in her bags, and Owen messed around with her saying first she went rebel, and now she's a booworm. Owen asked for even a little hint for what she would give him but Paige still said they talked and it shouldn't be a big deal. However Owen told her that he knows her and when she says "nothing big" she really means "this gift better be good". They both however agreed that it's the thought that counts. He told Paige that its not like the gifts would make or break their relationships but they both knew inside that the gifts are a big deal. The two then step out of the car to see a limo that screeches to a hault inches away from Owne's knees. Out of the limo steps out Cromwell. Crowell sarcasticly says that he's never saw him since he was in the backseat with a chauffer to drive him. Cromwell then commented that Paige his flower is still trapped in dirty weeds. Owen then threatened him saying if he kept on talkling then he'd wish he had a bodyguard. Paige then asked him what he's doing here, since she already told him that they have nothing between them. Cromwell then claimed that he came to expand his entrepreneurial ventures. He was planning to book a New Year's Eve cruise on the S.S. Decadencea and tickets are in short supply but high demand. When the conversation was over, Cromwell bid the "common folk" couple adieu. After Paige told Owen to forget about Cromwell, they both went inside to shop for each other's gifts. Paige first decided to head to a boutique in the mall. The store was known for trading in "vintage and secondhang clothes," so Paige dumps here entire backpack's content of clothes to get money for Owen's gift. When the clerk asked why Paige wanted to be rid of the old clothes, Paige replied that she needs to get the best gift she can possibly afford for her boyfriend. Unfortunately, Paige's old wardrobe does not tally up enough money for a good gift for Owen. Paige asks if there's anything else left to do, and the clerk replied that Paige's gothic outfit fetches a better price than the older dresses combined. Once Paige sold her gothic outfit, she reverts back to her previous old appearance. Paige then stops by an autoshop, where Travis helped her obtain a carberutor. Later that afternoon, Paige and Owen met in front of the mall to exhange their gifts. (Owen was surprised and thought Paige looked good back in her old dress.) It turns out both of them have sold something precious to get a gift for each other. Owen sold the truck to get Paige a choker necklace with a crystal charm shaped like a skull. Owen then admits that wealth doesn't make Paige who she is, but her own beauty and toughness. The couple then decided to quickly return their gifts to use the money for something devious. On New Year's Eve, Owen and Paige relax on the S.S. Decadence. They both laugh as they watch Cromwell at the dock complaining to a port official. The both of them then wave and tease Cromwell from the boat. As the ship sails out, Owen drew Paige close to him, and the both of them kiss earlier before the midnight countdown. Ending After the break, the Troublemakers gathered in their meeting room for their first detention session. While everyone has good news to tell of their break, Ms. Lee broke the "teenage jibber-jabber" with her bad news. Unfortunately, there's been a change in the Troublemakers program, and Ms. Lee will be replaced. (This was not her choice as well.) Ms. Lee then told the group that if they've seen bad before, they've seen nothing yet. Bonus Scene A sneak preview of the next season plays as the bonus scene. Each description has a link to which episode the event turned out to occur in: *Kimi was shown in a locker room reading a letter signed by her "secret admirer." *Then the preview shifts to the school's football field at night, with Nate saying "it's not an act! She brings out a whole different side of me...", which could be an indication of another impending crush for Nate. *The preview then goes to the hallway, where Delilah exclaims that she's happy to be part of Twin Branches,... though she forgot what the mascot was. *The scene then transitions to the school's parking lot at night, where Owen said that he's decided to quit because of the new supervisor. Paige then advised Owen to not focus on the problem, but what the both of them will do about it. *The last scene previewed here is in a neighborhood, where Veronica gets into another dispute with Allison. Veronica promises Allison that she will still ruin her life, but Allison replied that she doesn't make promises, she makes trouble. Characters *Allison Applebee *Paige Lenx *Owen Harris *Kimi Chen *Spencer Cooper *Erik Ericson *Delilah Horner *Amanda Applebee *Ms. Lee *Cromwell Von Toosh *Travis *Store Clerk *Waiter *Nate Crawford (Bonus Scene) *Veronica (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2: Holiday Hearts Category:Troublemakers Category:Year 6